All It Takes Is A Little Hope!
by Crystal Knight
Summary: After the fight against Rubeus, The Senshi starts yelling at Usagi because of her bad traits. Then Usagi fights a droid alone and is barely able to defeat it. Can the other Senshi put their hostilities aside and come aid their injured friend before it's too late? Stay there and find out! NOTE: This story takes place after Sailor Moon R episode 74.
1. 01 Sailor Moon Is Injured!

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 01: "Sailor Moon Is Injured!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Enjoy.

*** 01 ***

A call came in on Usagi's communicator. It was Rei.  
Usagi answered and spoke,

"Hello, Usagi here."

Usagi answered as she spoke. Rei then spoke up.

"The other Senshi and I want you to come to the Hikawa  
Shrine. We have something to discuss with you. You must  
here in ten minutes or else."

Rei spoke in a cold type of manner. Usagi answered.

"I don't have time now. I am busy with my homework.  
Another time perhaps?"

Usagi replied and shut off her communicator. This  
made Rei and the others furious. Usagi's communicator  
beeped again. Usagi answered again.

"I DO MEAN COME IN TEN MINUTES!"

Rei snapped. Usagi shut it off again. This made Rei mad.  
Usagi answered in angry tone.

"THIS IS FOR SENSHI BUSINESS AND THERE IS NO MONSTER AROUND  
SO, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELSE FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Usagi yelled in her communicator and cut off Rei.  
Usagi's communicator beeped once more.

"I MEAN NOW!"

Rei yelled sounding more angry that Usagi. Usagi had enough  
of Rei's constant yelling and Usagi shut off her communicator  
and spoke to Luna and ChibiUsa.

"I better go. You should come with me Luna. And you too Chibiusa.  
Who knows what they want. I want to do my homework is all and they  
can't let me have any peace."

Usagi told them. Then she spoke again.

"Okay, Usagi-Chan. You know I support you and your best interests,  
right?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, Luna. But lately Rei and the others have been yelling at me since  
we got back from that UFO and they gave me no peace."

Usagi replied with tears in her eyes.

"Cheer up Usagi-Chan. Let's go before Rei calls again."

Luna suggested. Usagi nodded and her, Luna, and ChibiUsa left. Usagi's  
communicator beeped again. Usagi answered before Rei could speak again  
and Usagi spoke.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM ON MY WAY SO YOU CAN QUIT BUGGING ME!"

Usagi snapped in a furious rage and shut off her communicator. In  
minutes, Usagi, Luna, and ChibiUsa entered the shrine and walked  
into the fire room. Usagi spoke.

"I am here. I don't always have time for your petty yelling and bickering.  
You got five minutes to tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Usagi spoke in a soft but angry tone. Rei spoke.

"Usagi, I am tired of you being irresponsible, a klutzy crybaby and not  
taking things seriously. We all decided that you should surrender your  
brooch, your communicator, and Chibiusa. We don't want you to fight anymore.  
Now hand your brooch, your communicator, and Chibiusa to us at this instant."

Rei ordered. Usagi clinched her fists and replied and shouted in an angry  
tone.

"THIS IS ALL YOU CALLED ME HERE FOR SO YOU COULD SCOLD ME FOR MY BAD  
HABITS AND WANTING ME TO SURRENDER MY SILVER CRYSTAL, MY BROOCH, MY COMMUNICATOR,  
AND CHIBIUSA! NO WAY, THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS SEE, WITHOUT ME, YOU'D BE SITTING  
DUCKS IN TRYING TO DEFEAT THE ENEMY. FINE, I DON'T YOU GUYS TO BOTHER ME AGAIN!  
JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE! ONLY I KNOW HOW TO USE THE SILVER  
CRYSTAL AND I AM NOT LETTING IT FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS. LUNA. CHIBIUSA.  
LET'S GO."

Usagi yelled. Then she continued.

"... and that goes for Mamoru. I want him to stay away. I am tired  
of guys bickering at me. There's a saying, 'if you can't say nothing nice,  
then SHUT UP!' I would like to see how you all fare with out me."

Usagi told them and Usagi, Luna, and Chibiusa left without saying goodbye  
to the others. Usagi walked almost made it back home when there was a  
droid attack. The droid started attacking innocent people. Usagi spoke  
to Luna and ChibiUsa.

"Luna take Chibiusa to a safe place. I will fight this droid."

Usagi told Luna. Usagi knew the risk of facing the droid alone.

"But, Usagi, you can't fight this youma all alone."

Luna begged.

"Luna, I can't trust the others in the way they treated me. It's okay, I  
will be alright. I will be victorious. Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi told Luna and then transformed into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon ran over  
to where the droid was and stopped and yelled.

"hey Black Moon trash! Yeah you! For attacking innocent people I won't forgive  
you! I am the pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit Sailor Moon. In the name of the  
Moon I'll punish you!"

Sailor Moon yelled. The droid looked at her and spoke.

"So, you do know how to show up! Then feel my energy blast!"

The droid yelled sending a blast of energy at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon jumped  
in the nick of time out of the way of the blast.

"Oh you're a fast girl aren't you? Here try this on for size!"

The droid snarled as she hurled a ball of dark energy at Sailor Moon. Sailor  
Moon tried to dodge it, but Sailor Moon got hit in the stomach and the blast  
hit her hard against the ground.

"DIE SAILOR MOON!"

The droid yelled again as the blast hit Sailor Moon again. In pain, Usagi knew  
that the droid needed to be destroyed. Sailor Moon tried to get up, but the  
droid kicked her on the side of her body sending her flying in the air and  
landing hard on the ground again breaking some ribs, some other bones.  
Sailor Moon struggled to get on her feet. using every ounce of strength she  
had, Usagi stood up and spoke.

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU DEFEAT ME! NEVER! MOON TIARA ACTION!"

Sailor Moon yelled. The droid sent another blast again. Sailor Moon threw  
her tiara. It hit the droid in the forehead and zapped it's energy. The blast  
from the droid hit Sailor Moon and hurled her to the ground again breaking  
more bones and breaking open many new wounds. Sailor Moon struggled to stand  
on her feet. After a couple of minutes, she stood and got her Cutie Moon Rod  
and spoke.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she made her finishing attack destroying the droid.  
Sailor Moon saw that she defeated the droid. In exhaustion, she re-transformed  
and collapsed to the ground and spoke some final words before fainting.

"Luna... help..."

Usagi spoke as she lost consciousness. Blood was smeared all over her battered  
small frame. Luna and ChibiUsa came running. Luna touched Usagi's communicator  
and spoke. Luna spoke in an urgent and concerned tone.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE COME QUICK! USAGI HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED IN A DROID ATTACK!  
SHE FELL UNCONSCIOUS! PLEASE IF YOU STILL CARE FOR HER AT ALL, PLEASE PUT AWAY  
YOUR HOSTILITIES TOWARDS HER AND COME HERE QUICKLY!"

Luna spoke and then shut off the communicator. Chibiusa spoke.

"will she be okay?"

Chibiusa asked.

"I don't know ChibiUsa-Chan. Usagi was badly injured. She needs medical attention  
now or Usagi will die."

Luna spoke to ChibiUsa. Chibiusa looked at Usagi. Luna spoke to the unconscious  
Usagi which still laid still on the ground. Her breathing very shallow. Luna  
looked at Usagi with great love and care and Luna spoke.

"Please hold on Usagi. Please hold on! Don't die! Please don't die!"

Luna begged. Luna didn't know what to do. Her friend that she personally chosen to  
be Sailor Moon was badly injured and in need of help. After a few minutes the other  
Senshi and Mamoru arrived. Rei called Mamoru and told him what happened. They looked  
and saw Usagi's injuries. Ami came and felt Usagi's pulse.

"She still has a pulse. But her pulse is very weak. Mamoru if you pick her up, be  
extremely careful. She may have some broken bones. We don't know the extent of the  
injuries."

Ami replied as she tried to fight back the tears. Ami felt bad that Rei, the others,  
and her treated Usagi badly. Now Usagi needed their help and quick. Mamoru carefully  
picked up Usagi. While Usagi was still unconscious, she groaned as Mamoru picked  
her up and placing her in his arms. His heart went out to her. He spoke.

"I am sorry Usako. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He spoke as tears came down his eyes and to his face. They had to hurry. Usagi's life  
ebbs now between life and death.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/31/2013

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	2. 02 Emergency! Usagi's Crisis!

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 02: "Emergency! Usagi's Crisis!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Also, I named the  
surgeon after Miss Takeuchi-Sama, the creator of  
Sailor Moon... Enjoy!

*** 02 ***

Usagi was badly injured after she successfully defeated a  
droid. Gashes and bruises covered her body. Blood was  
all over her school uniform. her Odangos were a mess.  
Her face was the only part of her body that was not injured.  
Usagi was in the arms of Mamoru. Usagi groaned endlessly while  
she was unconscious and she was in the arms of Mamoru. He  
tried to be gentle and not let her cry out in pain, but she  
groaned as he ran with her in his arms. They ran to the emergency  
room. Mamoru rushed in with Usagi in his arms bridal style.  
Mamoru ran up to the front desk. The receptionist looked shocked  
as she saw the girl was terribly wounded.

"Please help her! Her name is Tsukino Usagi. She was badly injured  
by a droid. Help her please I am begging you."

Mamoru told the receptionist as he pleaded for Usagi. Usagi still  
moaned while being unconscious. Her body writhed in pain. A couple  
of EMT's came out with a stretcher. Mamoru carefully placed Usagi on  
the stretcher. Usagi moaned again when she placed on the stretcher.  
Mamoru stroked Usagi's ponytail and spoke.

"Be strong Usako, be strong."

Mamoru told her as the EMT's carried her away to the back. The  
receptionist called the Tsukino Household. Ikuko was home and  
Shingo had gone to a friend's house and Kenji was still working.  
Ikuko called Kenji in a frantic tone over Usagi being injured.  
Kenji was able to calm down his wife. Kenji picked up Shingo and  
kenji picked up Ikuko and they headed to the hospital. They arrived  
at the hospital and went inside. Kenji went up to the front desk.  
He spoke.

"Where is Tsukino Usagi, my daughter?"

Kenji asked in a frantic tone.

"The EMT's are examining Usagi was we speak and they will be  
be back to give the results of her injuries."

The receptionist spoke in a calm voice.

"Who brought her in? I'd like to thank the person whoever  
brought her in."

Kenji spoke again. The receptionist pointed to Mamoru and  
Usagi's friends. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo walked up to  
Mamoru and spoke.

"Thank you Mamo-Kun for bringing her here."

Kenji thanked him. Mamoru spoke.

"Kenji-Sama, I know you love your daughter a lot. I know  
you care for her a lot. Usagi is loved by her friends and  
myself included. This shouldn't had happened, but it did.  
Kenji-Sama, I always swore to Usagi that I would keep her  
safe from harm. It seems we both can't always be there to  
keep her safe, but now we can make sure she survives. This  
I do know. She's a fighter and she has a strong will. Rest  
assured that Usagi will recover and she won't give up without  
a fight."

Mamoru told him knowing that Kenji's might be kindled by his  
words, but Kenji smiled instead of being angry. He spoke.

"You're in love my daughter, I'd rather Usagi have you as  
a boyfriend than any other guy. Mamo-Kun, you have earned  
my respect for bringing Usagi here."

Kenji told him. Mamoru was quite surprised. Mamoru looked  
at Usagi's brooch in which he took off Usagi before she  
was wheeled in the back. Then a doctor came out to talk  
to Usagi's family and friends.

"Friends and Family to Tsukino Usagi, I am doctor Takeuchi,  
I am here to report the injuries of Tsukino Usagi."

Doctor Takeuchi told them and she waited until she had everyone's  
attention. Then she spoke again.

"Tsukino Usagi has suffered cuts and bruises all over her body.  
Both of her arms are broken. She broke several of her ribs on her  
chest and on her back. Her pelvis and her upper legs were fractured.  
Her lower legs has no injuries however. The thing that concerns me  
most is that she has internal bleeding. Surgery must be performed  
quickly if I am to save her life. May I proceed?"

Doctor Takeuchi asked. Kenji spoke up.

"Yes. May we see her before you perform surgery on her?"

Kenji asked.

"Yes by all means. You have only a couple of minutes before  
I will wheel her into the operating room."

The doctor announced.

"May Mamo-Kun come too? He is my daughter's boyfriend."

Kenji asked. The doctor nodded and the doctor led Usagi's  
family and Mamoru to a room where they had placed Usagi.  
Usagi's family came into the room along with Mamoru and  
the doctor. They saw the injuries first hand. Usagi was  
still unconscious and she was still moaning due to the  
severe pain her body felt. Ikuko walked up to her daughter.  
She had deep love for her.

"Please make sure you don't touch her, she's very fragile  
at the moment."

The doctor told her. Mamoru came up to Usagi. He spoke to  
her.

"Usako, be strong. You have a long road to recovery. We are  
all here for you."

Mamoru told her. Shingo looked at his sister. He had been silent  
since they got there.

"Please don't die Usagi, don't die."

Shingo told his sister. The doctor spoke again.

"It's time for Usagi to have her surgery. If you will, please  
wait in the waiting room. I'll have an EMT come and visit you  
once the surgery is complete."

The doctor told them. Then nurses came in and wheeled Usagi  
to the operating room and the Tsukino Family and Mamoru  
returned to the waiting room. Will Usagi survive the  
surgery? Find out next time.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/06/2014

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	3. 03 Makoto's Devotion!

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 00: "Makoto's Devotion!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Enjoy.

*** 03 ***

Chibiusa finally caught up with everyone else and met  
with them in the waiting room. The Tsukino's sat there  
patiently. Mamoru was trying very hard not to be worried  
about Usagi, but fear of losing her was just too much  
for him. He paced the floor. She was the world to him.  
If there was a situation that their love was being  
tested... this was it. Mamoru knew he had to calm himself  
down. Kenji saw that Mamoru loved his daughter. ChibiUsa  
spoke to Mamoru.

"is Usagi going to be okay?"

ChibiUsa asked. Mamoru stopped and bent down to Chibiusa.

"I don't know Chibiusa. Usagi was hurt very bad. I hope  
so."

Mamoru replied. He wasn't sure if Usagi would recover.  
After a few hours an assistant to Doctor Takeuchi  
came out and spoke.

"Doctor Takeuchi want me to give an update on Miss  
Tsukino's condition."

The female assistant spoke. Everyone got quiet as  
the assistant was about to speak again.

"Doctor Takeuchi has stopped the internal bleeding.  
However, there is a problem."

The assistant spoke.

"What problem?"

Ikuko asked.

"Miss Tsukino has lost lots of blood and she needs type  
O blood if we are going to save her life and we don't  
have any type O blood. I am hoping that one of you has  
type O blood."

The assistant told them. Makoto stood up.

"I am type O. I want to help her!"

Makoto volunteered. The Assistant spoke to her.

"Miss Tsukino has lost a lot of blood and needs  
a lot. I hope you know the risk of giving too  
much blood."

The assistant told her.

"I understand the risks. I have to save Usagi!"

Makoto spoke as she understood the risks.

"She's now recovering in her room. I'll take  
you to Usagi's room and help you prepare.  
Everyone, once we have Makoto prepared to give  
blood, you all can see Miss Tsukino. The doctor  
will be out also to explain what she did to Miss  
Tsukino. Are you ready?"

The assistant told everyone and then turned  
to Makoto.

"Yes."

Makoto replied.

"Makoto, please be careful."

Ikuko told her.

"I will."

Makoto replied. The assistant took Makoto to where Usagi was.  
Usagi was asleep and there was wires and tubes everywhere.  
Another assistant prepared Usagi to receive the blood from  
Makoto once they had Makoto prepared.

"Please put this on, you will be bed ridden for awhile. Usagi  
needs lots of blood. You will have too be strong."

The assistant told her as she handed to Makoto a hospital  
gown. Makoto didn't like to be bed ridden, but there was  
no other choice. Makoto changed and Makoto placed her  
clothes and belongings into a locker. The assistant pointed  
to an empty bed. Makoto climbed in the bed and she put her  
head on the pillow as the assistant prepared her. The assistant  
spoke again.

"It is vital that you stay awake during the transfusion.  
Afterwards, you will be allowed to rest."

The assistant spoke.

"I understand."

Makoto agreed. The assistant found a vein in Makoto's right  
arm and she used a syringe to begin the process of taking  
blood out of Makoto. The other assistant prepared to receive  
Makoto's blood by connecting a tube from the line that came  
from Makoto and then connected to the tube that led to Usagi.  
Makoto thought about how bad that she treated Usagi before  
and she wanted to make up for it by helping Usagi. Makoto  
wondered how long this transfusion would last.

"How long will it take?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe an hour. Miss Tsukino lost lots of  
blood from her internal bleeding, Doctor Takeuchi was  
able to stop the internal bleeding, but Miss Tsukino  
needs blood in order to survive. I am happy that a friend  
of hers as stepped in to help."

The assistant told her. Doctor Takeuchi went out to where  
Usagi's family and friends were. She spoke.

"Miss Tsukino as you know is out of surgery. I was able to  
stop the internal bleeding, but Miss Tsukino's injuries  
are severe. I caused Usagi to enter into a coma to prevent  
her from waking too early and her having more injuries.  
So, she's in a coma and when she heals to the point that  
most of her injuries has healed, she will wake up on her  
own. I think only a couple of people should go into the  
room at one time."

Doctor Takeuchi told them.

"You should go."

Mamoru told Kenji and Ikuko.

"Thank you."

Kenji spoke. Kenji, his wife and Shingo to the room  
where Usagi was. Usagi's right arm was in a cast but  
not the left due to the transfusion that was currently  
under way. Both of Usagi's legs were in casts due to  
her upper legs being broken. Tubes and wires were  
everywhere trying to keep a very fragile girl alive  
and to keep her from dying. Ikuko spoke to Makoto.

"Are you okay Makoto?"

Ikuko asked.

"Yes, I am starting to feel weak. I just want Usagi  
to survive. That's all that matters to me."

Makoto replied. Makoto had to give a lot of blood  
to keep Usagi alive. Makoto's own life was now at  
risk. Makoto was willing to take her chances just  
to keep Usagi alive as long as possible.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/13/2014

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. 04 A Devoted Friend

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 04: "A Devoted Friend"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Enjoy.

*** 04 ***

Makoto lay on the bed that she was on. The procedure  
was almost complete. Makoto tried to stay awake, but  
Makoto had given lots of blood for the sake of Usagi.  
Usagi was more than a friend. She was the 'Princess'  
she was sworn to protect no matter what. But the  
recent manipulations in her dreams had caused Makoto  
and the others to turn on Usagi and Usagi fought  
a droid alone just to prove that Usagi wasn't weak  
or lazy. But, now Usagi's life was now on the line.  
Makoto looked at Usagi. Usagi was in a coma and it  
would be along time before Usagi would awaken again.  
Makoto smiled a bit as she thought of the friend she  
was trying to save. Ikuko walked up to Makoto and  
she spoke to her.

"You care for Usagi, don't you?"

Ikuko asked.

"Yes, more than anything, but we all recently went against  
Usagi because of her bad traits, but I realize that I was  
wrong for the accusations we had against Usagi. I hope  
Usagi could forgive me and the others."

Makoto replied in a weakened tone.

"Usagi is full of love isn't she? She couldn't hate you.  
If she was awake, I am sure she would forgive you. Doesn't  
that mean something to you?"

Ikuko asked her.

"You're right Mrs. Tsukino. Usagi is very special to me."

Makoto smiled again. The nurse checked Makoto. The Nurse  
smiled at her. And the nurse spoke.

"It's complete for you."

The nurse told Makoto as she stopped the flow of blood  
and then the nurse took out the tube that had drawn Makoto's  
blood and then put cotton to stop the flow of blood and then  
a band-aid to keep the cotton in place. The nurse spoke again.

"Thank you for helping her. You need some something to eat and  
you need to rest. You have given lots of blood and your body  
needs to recover. In a few days, you will be back to normal,  
but for Usagi, her road to recovery will take much longer.  
Now, you need to rest."

The nurse told her. Shingo walked over to Makoto and looked at  
Usagi for a moment and then looked back at Makoto. He spoke.

"Will you be alright?"

Shingo asked. Makoto looked at Shingo and smiled.

"I will be okay, it's your sister I am concerned for."

Makoto replied as she looked at Usagi and then she looked  
at Shingo.

"Please, don't worry about me. I am very strong. I can endure  
this."

Makoto spoke. She was tired. The nurse came in with some food  
to help Makoto regain her strength after the blood transfusion.  
Makoto could walk through fire just to keep her friend alive.  
Usagi meant a lot to Makoto. Makoto slowly ate what she was given.  
The nurse brought her some orange juice as well. Usagi's parents  
and Shingo went back out into the waiting room and Mamoru  
and ChibiUsa came in. ChibiUsa walked up to Makoto.

"Are you okay Mako-Chan?"

Chibiusa asked.

"I am fine, ChibiUsa. I am a bit tired. Mamo-San, I did my  
best to save Usagi..."

Makoto replied in a weakened tone. The nurse came back in.

"Makoto needs to rest now, you need to say goodbye for  
now. When she awakes again, then you can see her."

The nurse told them. Mamoru spoke.

"Mako-Chan, please get some rest. I know that Usako would  
thank you if she were awake. We will be waiting for you  
in the waiting room."

Mamoru told her.

"Please get well Mako-Chan."

ChibiUsa told her.

"Thank you. Go now, okay. I will be okay."

Makoto tried to let them know that she will be  
okay. Mamoru took ChibiUsa with him out of the  
room. Makoto put her head on her pillow and turned  
her head towards Usagi.

"Usagi, I hope you can recover."

Makoto spoke to a comatose Usagi. Makoto closed  
her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

Elsewhere at the Base of The Black Moon.

Wiseman appeared to Prince Demande and to Esmeraude. Then he spoke  
to them.

"Esmeraude, you did good by releasing that last droid, but you did bad  
that you caused Sailor Moon to be terribly hurt, but on the other hand,  
that troublesome girl is out of our way and that will make the rabbit  
easier to catch. Make sure you don't foul up next time. Demande, did you  
do as I instructed you?"

The Wiseman spoke to both Demande and to Esmeraude. Demande replied.

"Yes Wiseman. I planted in the Inner Senshi's dreams manipulations that  
you gave me. It seemed to work for awhile, but now they seem to be more  
unified than before. We need someway of putting those Senshi in some kind  
of bind."

Demande replied. Then he gave the Wiseman his plan.

"Oh, you can send one of your droids for the Senshi to fight. It will be  
tough fight without their friend helping them, the battle will be hard  
on them."

The Wiseman announced.

"Wiseman, I will do as you suggest. I will send a droid."

Demande agreed.

Back at the hospital, Mamoru, the Tsukino Family, Rei and the others  
awaited for some news about Makoto. Rei stood up.

"Where are you going Rei?"

Minako asked.

"I just would like to spend some time alone. Don't worry, I will be okay."

Rei told them.

"Okay, please keep in touch if something happens."

Mamoru told her.

"I will."

Rei replied. Rei left the hospital for the Hikawa Shrine. Rei ran down the  
streets. She felt so guilty about yelling at Usagi. And now Usagi was in  
a coma and wasn't able to awaken on her own. Rei knew Usagi had a long way  
to recover. Rei knew that those strange manipulations in her dreams caused  
Rei to yell at her friend. Rei felt terrible. Rei hoped now that Usagi  
could recover so that Rei could properly apologize. But Usagi was a long  
way off from waking. Her fate now lay in the hands of the staff at the local  
hospital and her friends. Usagi was now defenseless and was unable to protect  
herself now if she was attacked. But, Mamoru, Minako, and Ami remained at the  
hospital awaiting the first sign of Makoto waking again. They were hoping that  
one day Usagi would awake too.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/20/2014

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. 05 Strength Among Friends

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 05: "Strength Among Friends"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Enjoy.

*** 05 ***

Makoto had given blood to Usagi a couple of days ago.  
Makoto was showing signs of improving. Makoto looked  
at Usagi and she smiled. The nurse came over to Makoto  
and checked up on her.

"So, you have awakened?"

The nurse asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

Makoto thanked her and she turned and looked at Usagi  
and asked the nurse.

"How is Usagi?"

Makoto asked.

"She is in critical condition, but your small sacrifice  
could be the thing that saves her life. You care for her  
don't you?"

The nurse asked.

"Yes, I would lay my life to keep her safe. But, I know  
that Usagi had been under pressure like we had, it's  
sad that we also had pitted ourselves against her. But,  
Usagi is well loved now. I won't let her die."

Makoto replied.

"I see, you all have a strong bond with her, don't you?  
Friends to strengthen one of their own, I like that."

The nurse spoke as she smiled.

"Usagi, is a very sweet and loving girl. She often sacrifices  
herself for others and she has the ability to make friends  
easily."

Makoto explained about Usagi.

"So many people love her for her being unique?"

The nurse asked. Ami and Minako came in.

"Hello Mako-Chan, how are you?"

Ami asked.

"I am still weak, but I am getting better."

Makoto replied as she looked at Usagi again.

"Usagi is still in critical condition isn't she?"

Minako asked.

"Yes. Usagi has friends that care, right? Isn't that your strong suit?"

The nurse asked.

"Yes, we have been there for Usagi in the past, it seems we are doing it again."

Ami explained. A call came in on Ami's communicator.

"There's a new droid close to where I am at. I am near O-SAP, please everyone  
come here and help me!"

Rei spoke in the communicator.

"We are on our way."

Ami replied as she shut off her communicator.

"Mako-Chan. Stay here and rest. Let's go Ami."

Minako told Makoto and Ami and Minako left. They ran out of the hospital and  
down the street to where Rei was who was transformed and fighting.

"Fire Soul."

Sailor Mars yelled as a ball of fire at the droid, but the droid deflected it easily.

"Shine Aqua Illusion."

Sailor Mercury yelled as she appeared on the scene. But the droid deflected the power  
easily.

"Crescent Beam."

Sailor Venus yelled as a beam came towards the droid, but like before, she deflected  
it.

"Fire Soul Bird!"

Sailor Mars cried as she sent out a bird of fire towards the droid and the droid deflected  
the power.

"My power can easily deflect your puny powers."

The droid sneered at them as the droid caught the three Senshi in vines. At the hospital,  
the nurse left the room.

"The others are in trouble. I have to help them."

Makoto resolved as she got up from her bed and disconnected the wires from herself  
and went ot her locker and got her transformation pen and ran out of the hospital  
room and out into the streets and she spoke.

"Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!"

Makoto cried as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter. The droid was about to drain the  
Senshi's energy when the Supreme Thunder attack hit the droid and freeing the others.  
Sailor Jupiter spoke.

"I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier Sailor Jupiter, in the name of Sailor Moon,  
I'll punish you! Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent out a huge dragon made of electricity hit the droid  
weakening the droid.

"Fire Soul!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The other Senshi's powers hit the droid and weakened it further.

"This is the finisher! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as a ball of energy turned into electricity and zapped the  
droid and turning the droid into dust and a green gem fell from where it was and landed  
at the top of the dust and the dust and the gem vanished. Then Sailor Jupiter collapsed  
to the ground.

"SAILOR JUPITER!"

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter yelled as they came to Jupiter's  
side.

"I am sorry everyone, I wanted to help you and defeat that droid for our princess..."

Sailor Jupiter spoke as she re-transformed and fainted.

"Back to the hospital with you."

Sailor Mercury told the unconscious Makoto. Later, they returned Makoto to where  
Usagi was. Mamoru and Chibiusa arrived too and heard what Mako-Chan had done. Makoto  
woke up.

"Makoto, please don't scare us like that."

Ami spoke in a concerned tone.

"I am glad I could help."

Makoto replied with a weaken tone.

"But, what you did was reckless and dangerous."

Mamoru stated.

"I know, I could let Rei, Ami, and Minako face the monster  
alone. We are a team, there is strength in numbers and Usagi  
can't help us now."

Makoto explained.

"Makoto, you will get better in the next few days, but please  
don't worry about us, okay?"

Minako tried to convince Makoto not to do anything reckless.

"Everyone, thank you for your concerns. I won't leave again until they  
release me."

Makoto told them.

"Mako-Chan, please rest. You saved Usagi by helping her and now let us  
help you by giving you our strength. Remember Mako-Chan, you're not alone."

ChibiUsa told Makoto.

"Chibiusa, you are sure smart for a girl your age."

Makoto spoke to ChibiUsa as she placed her hand on ChibiUsa's head.

"Mako-Chan, you saved Usagi. All of us a grateful for that. Please  
rest and soon you will be able to leave again on your own."

Ami told her. Usagi on the other hand, had a long recovery ahead of  
her. But, her friends would be there to give her the strength to  
recover. Their bond was unbreakable now.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 01/27/2014

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. 06 Makoto Recovers!

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 06: "Makoto Recovers"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Enjoy.

*** 06 ***

It had been a few days since Makoto fought the droid and  
defeated it. Ami and Rei forced Makoto to stay and rest.  
Mostly Rei. Ami suggested that she should rest and let  
her body recover from the blood she had given. Finally,  
a nurse spoke to Makoto.

"I have good news. Today you may leave after we make sure  
you have recovered enough."

The nurse told her. Makoto smiled, but she thought of Usagi  
again.

"How is Usagi doing?"

Makoto asked.

"Usagi is healing slowly. She still has a long way to go before  
she can leave here."

The nurse answered. Makoto looked at Usagi with great concern and  
then she smiled and spoke.

"Usagi can overcome anything."

Makoto declared. The nurse looked at Makoto with great surprise.

"She's been in a situation like this before?"

The nurse asked.

"No, not exactly like this, however I do know if anyone can recover  
fully, it is Usagi. Usagi is strong. She won't give up without a  
fight! i know it, Usagi can overcome this obstacle too."

Makoto resolved.

"I see, so she is stronger than she looks?"

The nurse asked.

"Yes. She's peerless. I know she can make it through this."

Makoto answered knowing that Usagi can overcome her present  
situation.

"Well, then Makoto, please rest now while I make sure you  
have recovered enough."

The nurse told her and the nurse returned to her work in testing  
to see that Makoto recovered enough. Makoto looked at Usagi and  
thought to herself.

'Usagi, I have faith you can fully recover! But for now, you must  
rest. However, this is a command I know you can't ignore. You'll  
be back to normal before too long. I know it."

Makoto thought as she looked at Usagi. Usagi was important to Makoto.  
Makoto smiled as she looked at Usagi. To Makoto, Usagi looked like  
sleeping beauty. Elsewhere, Rei, Minako, and Ami were walking down  
the street when a call came on Ami's communicator.

"Girls, this is Luna. There's a droid near the Game Crown Arcade.  
You need to get there quickly!"

Luna commanded.

"We are on our way!"

Ami answered and then turned off her communicator.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The girls shouted.

"Make Up!"

They shouted and transformed into their proper Senshi forms. At the Game  
Crown Arcade, the droid was threatening the patrons there.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she hurled a ball of fire at the droid getting her  
attention.

"So, you came? Big mistake!"

The droid spoke as she sent spikes at the Senshi, however the attack was  
intercepted by Sailor Jupiter's Sparkling Wide Pressure attack.

"So, another Senshi is here! I will defeat you!"

The droid resolved to destroy the Senshi that just showed up.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury made their attacks and both powers came  
together and froze the droid.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as her electricity attack shattered the jewel on the  
droid's forehead and the monster turned to dust. The other Senshi turned  
towards Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter spoke.

"I have been discharged from the hospital."

Sailor Jupiter announced.

"How are you feeling?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"I feel fine. Let's go inside the Game Crown Arcade, I could use a milkshake.  
What about you guys?"

sailor Jupiter asked.

"Sounds great."

Sailor Mars answered. The girls re-transformed back into their civilian  
forms and went inside. Motoki spoke to them.

"Hello girls. How are you doing?"

Motoki asked.

"we are good. Could you get us some milkshakes?"

Makoto asked.

"No problem."

Motoki answered and he went to get the milkshakes. Rei, Ami, Minako, and  
Makoto sat at a booth and Motoki served them the milkshakes. He joined them.

"I heard what happened to Usagi. How is she currently?"

Motoki asked. Makoto answered.

"She's still in critical condition, but she has made slight improvement.  
I know she will recover nicely however."

Makoto answered. She had full confidence that Usagi could recover.

"I see. You girls are an unbreakable team."

Motoki told them. Later Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako met at the shrine  
with Luna and Artemis.

"Makoto welcome back! I am glad you have recovered."

Luna spoke cheerfully.

"Thanks, but I will make sure that Usagi recovers and she  
is reunited with us."

Makoto answered. However, Usagi was still a long way off from recovering  
from her present situation, however the others were determined to make  
sure they watched over Usagi and that she had the support that she needed.  
Makoto smiled and thought, that Usagi would be able overcome her present  
situation.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/03/2014

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	7. 07 Six Weeks Later

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 07: "Six Weeks Later"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes 1: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Enjoy.

Notes 2: I decided that give Usagi amnesia. I decided to  
take the story down this avenue for awhile. (Please don't  
be angry with me...) Anyway, enjoy!

*** 07 ***

Several weeks had passed since Usagi was injured. Usagi was  
recovering nicely and Doctor Takeuchi spoke with Kenji and  
Ikuko.

"Mr. and Mrs Tsukino I am glad you have returned. I have some  
good news about your daughter."

She announced. Kenji and Ikuko took interest. Mamoru was nearby  
with ChibiUsa too.

"Usagi's bones are healing nicely. Her cuts and bruises have almost  
been healed already, but that is not what concerns me."

Dr. Takeuchi told them.

"What concerns you then?"

Kenji asked. Dr. Takeuchi looked back at them and she spoke.

"When Usagi first arrived here, her injuries were severe and  
the trauma from the injuries could cause amnesia when she wakes  
up. If she does have amnesia, it could be temporary or long term.  
Makoto Kino, has shown that her friends mean a lot to Usagi, then  
her friends could be the key to help her remember. I am hoping that  
Usagi won't amnesia. However, I feel that she will have amnesia anyway.  
Her friends will have to support her and help her remember what's important  
to her life."

She told them. Ikuko spoke up.

"So, there's a chance she won't remember us too?"

Ikuko asked.

"At this point, she may not remember anything or anyone. Please beware of this.  
But we won't know anything until she wakes up."

Dr. Takeuchi told them. ChibiUsa quietly spoke to Mamoru.

"Is it true that she won't remember me at all?"

ChibiUsa looked concerned. Mamoru tried to calm her fears of the unknown.

"ChibiUsa, she may not remember anyone or anything. But, there might be a chance  
that she could still remember you and everyone else. Right now we won't know  
until she wakes up."

Mamoru calmly spoke to ChibiUsa. Meanwhile, Doctor Takeuchi also added a note  
to about Usagi waking. She spoke.

"I am going to have the nurses brace Usagi to prevent her moving her body. This  
will only temporary. When she wakes up, she may not remember or understand  
about her injuries. This will prevent her injuring herself further."

Doctor Takeuchi told them. Kenji and Ikuko looked at each other and wondered  
if the doctor was going a bit too far. Later on Mamoru and ChibiUsa met with  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. Mamoru explained about what the doctor had told  
to Usagi's parents.

"So, Usagi could awaken at anytime?"

Makoto asked.

"Yeah, the doctor has also ordered that usagi be restrained so she don't injure  
herself further."

Mamoru spoke.

"So, if she wakes, she may not remember of what happened before or anyone. It  
could be temporary amnesia or long term. The doctor won't know until after Usagi  
wakes up. I am hoping Usagi will remember everyone."

Mamoru replied. Rei grumbled.

"Still, I wish she had called us to let us know there was a droid."

Rei grumbled for a moment. Mamoru placed his hand on Rei's shoulder. He spoke.

"Rei, you know Usagi had a lot on her plate that day that she got attacked by  
that droid and she wanted to show you and everyone that she was capable of defeating  
the droid alone. But defeating that droid left Usagi wounded. Usagi will need you  
Rei. She will need everyone. Usagi's life might be difficult for awhile. But if you  
show her what's important to her, she may remember who her friends are. We need to  
show her that we care for her."

Mamoru explained. Rei looked at Mamoru. She thought of Usagi not remembering her.

"She can't forget me, she just can't!"

Rei pleaded.

"Know this Rei, deep down in Usagi there's a bond between you and her. You may be forced  
to show Usagi what's really important. Usagi cares for everyone. Rei, Usagi will need  
your support. She'll need everyone's support."

Mamoru reminded her what was really important.

"I learned watching over Usagi is important. Rei, be strong. Usagi will need see that everyone  
else is strong right. if we show signs of weakness, Usagi may not remember."

Makoto reminded Rei.

"Usagi is important. Usagi being unconscious is not fair. She can't do anything fun or be with  
us..."

Rei spoke in a sad tone.

"Usagi knew the risks of fighting alone Rei. I am sure she knew of the risks. Rei, Usagi  
will wake up and recover."

Minako spoke in a confident tone.

"Everyone, for Usagi's sake, let's help her when she wakes, okay?"

Mamoru asked. They all agreed. Usagi would wake soon and everyone was wondering what condition  
her memory would be in. Usagi would awaken soon.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/10/2014

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	8. 08 Usagi Awakens!

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 08: "Usagi Awakens"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Enjoy.

*** 08 ***

It had been almost two weeks since Doctor Takeuchi had talked  
with the Tsukino's about how Usagi was doing. Ami, Rei, Makoto,  
Minako, Mamoru, Luna, and ChibiUsa watched over Usagi each day  
and all of them were hoping that Usagi would wake up. Mamoru gently  
held Usagi's hand. Mamoru felt a faint squeeze of his hand. Usagi had  
began to stir. Makoto went and told a nurse. A nurse came and saw that  
indeed Usagi was beginning to awake. The nurse notified Doctor Takeuchi,  
the Doctor was busy with another so the nurse watched over Usagi while she  
stirred. Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She found out that she couldn't  
move her body because her body was restrained to keep herself from injuring  
herself further. The nurse called out to her.

"Miss Tsukino. Miss Tsukino Usagi, you can hear me right?"

The nurse asked.

"Tsukino Usagi? Who's that?"

Usagi asked. Her mind was in a complete haze. She didn't know what the nurse  
was asking her. Doctor Takeuchi came in a few minutes later after Usagi had  
woken up. Doctor Takeuchi spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, do you know where you are and can you recall of what happened to you?"

Doctor Takeuchi asked. Usagi looked at the doctor just as confused as when the  
nurse had asked her.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked. The doctor thought of how to answer her.

"You're in the hospital. You were injured. You have been here for almost nine  
weeks. Your friends have kept watch over you."

Doctor Takeuchi told her. Usagi looked everyone. She didn't recognize anyone.  
Usagi spoke once more.

"Hospital? Injured? Friends? I don't understand."

Usagi answered the doctor. She tried to remember, but nothing came to her mind.  
Doctor Takeuchi spoke to the nurse.

"Nurse, go and call the Tsukino's. I am sure they would like to talk to their  
daughter."

Doctor Takeuchi told her. The nurse agreed and left the room. Mamoru still held  
Usagi's hand. Usagi saw him and spoke to him.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"I am your boyfriend."

Mamoru replied. Usagi looked at him with a black stare. She couldn't remember  
him either. Some time later, the Tsukino's arrived and Doctor Takeuchi came out  
to them. She spoke to them.

"Please don't be surprised when you see your daughter, she won't know you. She  
has amnesia."

She told them.

"Is Usagi's amnesia short or long term?"

Kenji Tsukino asked.

"At this point, I don't know. I am hoping that her amnesia will be short term."

Doctor Takeuchi told them. She led them into Usagi's room. Usagi saw them and  
wondered who they were.

"Who are they?"

Usagi asked like she didn't know who they were.

"Those are your family Usagi."

Makoto replied.

"Family?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. Her mind was in a haze. The doctor spoke to  
Usagi.

"Please try not to remember too quickly. Your memory will return in time. You're  
still healing."

Doctor Takeuchi told Usagi, but as before Usagi didn't understand. Later, the Senshi  
met at the shrine.

"She didn't remember anyone."

Rei thought.

"Everyone, you must be patient. Usagi is still recovering. Usagi will return to  
normal, but it will take time."

Luna spoke in an urgent tone.

"Usagi will need your help. You will have to show her that you willing to aide  
her in Usagi returning to normal."

Artemis told them.

"Usagi's vocabulary seems to be limited."

Ami thought.

"Remember, Usagi just woken up so, her memory will be hazy for awhile, but if you  
show her that you care for her, I am sure she'll remember."

Luna answered. Luna missed Usagi as well. Soon, Usagi would return to normal  
and Usagi would remember the confrontation Usagi had with the Inner Senshi  
and they would have to settle their differences, but for the time being Usagi  
needed to be showed that they did care for her. Usagi didn't know who anyone  
was and it was like she was a stranger in a strange place and they would have  
to show her that she was very important.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/17/2014

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	9. 09 Usagi And Ami, Part 1

All It Takes Is A Little Hope!

Episode 09: "Usagi And Ami"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode  
74. I don't own Sailor Moon. The new Sailor Moon  
Anime starts soon. I am excited! Enjoy.

*** 09 ***

Usagi had woken up and her memory failed her. Usagi didn't remember any of  
the people who visited her. They were new to her. The nurse insisted that Usagi  
rest and not over do it. Each of the Senshi decided to visit Usagi one at a time  
so they could try to restore her memory. Ami volunteered to go first to visit Usagi  
and try to help recover Usagi's Memory. Ami arrived the next day with Luna on her  
shoulder and Usagi saw Ami and Luna.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"I am Ami and this is Luna."

Ami replied. Luna studied Usagi for awhile and wondered how long would Usagi's  
memory would remain sealed.

"You have come to see me? Why would you take your time to visit someone like me?"

Usagi asked.

"You are very important to me and the others. We want you to return to normal."

Ami explained. Luna jumped down from Ami's shoulder and on to the bed. Luna decided  
that it was best not to speak.

"Who is this cat?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"That is Luna. She is your cat. She lives in your room at the Tsukino Household."

Ami explained. Usagi looked at Luna. There was something familiar about Luna, but  
Usagi didn't know what it was.

"Everyone misses you. We hope you can return to normal soon."

Ami told her. Then Ami spoke again.

"Usagi-Chan, I will return tomorrow. Now you get some rest. Come Luna."

Ami told her and Ami left. The next day Ami returned to see Usagi and  
she had Luna with her again.

"Good morning, Usagi-Chan."

Ami greeted her. Usagi smiled a bit.

"You are Ami, right and the cat's name is Luna, right?"

Usagi asked. Ami smiled.

"That's right. Your memory has recovered slightly it seems. I believe you'll  
recover all your memories in time."

Ami told her. Usagi looked confused.

"My memory is gone? Is that why I am here?"

Usagi asked.

"Your memory is gone temporarily, but you were injured and you have been resting  
and recovering here."

Ami told her of what happened without revealing that she was injured by a droid.

"I see. You said that I was important to everyone. Why?"

Usagi asked.

"You a very special person that we have sworn to look after."

Ami explained without telling Usagi that she was the princess they were sworn  
to protect.

"I see, I don't understand yet."

Usagi answered.

"You will understand in time, just rest. Rei will be here tomorrow."

Ami told Usagi. Luna and Ami left. At the Hikawa Shrine, Ami met with the  
others.

"She remembered who I was when I visited Usagi today."

Ami reported.

"So, how long until Usagi's amnesia vanishes?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know. We all should take turns visiting her. Maybe Usagi  
will be able to retain more memories if she sees everyone on a one  
by one basis, Usagi should recover her memories, not only that, Usagi  
is still recovering from her injuries. She will heal. We will have  
to show her love and support. She doesn't know us. Usagi will need  
all the help she can get."

Ami explained. Usagi was far from returning to normal. Rei would  
visit her next. Usagi was still healing from her injuries. Her  
friends would show her how important she was to them.

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 02/24/2014

All It Takes Is A Little Hope! is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2014, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
